Win A Date With Edward Masen
by Madleigh Awesome
Summary: Bella works at Wal-Mart with her best friends. Edward Masen, the famous actor, is the heart throb of teenagers all over! a contest is held, the prize a date with Edward. Crossover with 'Win a date with Tad Hamilton'
1. Prologue

OUR FIRST FANFIC

OUR FIRST FANFIC!! (crowd cheers) BOO YEAH!! WHAT DO YOU THINK MAD MAN?! SHOULD WE WRITE AWAY NOW? Remember our POLL!! AH!

_Lol I didn't even write this I just came up with the idea for the story but I shall write the next chapter unless u prefer Ashleigh…..so yeah I will probs write the next chapter_

**Oh yeah… I wrote this lol Maddie is kinda like my beta and also writes some stuff too!! XD ANSWER OUR POLL!! I MADE IT!! XD**

**OUR STORY (Applause)**

BPOV

"Alice. Shouldn't you be helping me man the registers?" I asked as I served one of the people on the long line that was forming behind my booth. Alice and I both got jobs at Wal-Mart to make a little more money for college, which was sucking up our bank accounts.

"Bella have you _seen_ Edward Masen in this mag?! He's _gorgeous_!" Alice gushed. For the last fifteen minutes she had been poring over a magazine. I knew that Edward Masen was handsome and also one of America's top most eligible bachelors, but I took my job seriously, seeing as Jacob needed our help and also I needed the money.

"Alice, will you stop looking at famous guys and help Bells out?" a deep, husky voice interrupted. I looked up from the cash register to see Jacob, best friend and manager of the store, walking over to us. Alice looked up from the magazine and looked at Jacob, rolled her eyes at him and then went back to examining Edward.

"Bella is managing fine on her own," Alice replied in a monotone.

"It's really fine, Jake," I reassured as the last person in line walked out of the store with their purchases.

"I don't know why I hired her," Jacob mused, scratching the back of his head. Ever since he hired us, basically all Alice did was read magazines from the racks and point someone in the right direction every now and then.

"Because you love her," I laughed.

"And also because you would have a guilty conscience if we had to leave college because we were broke," Alice called, breaking her silent streak.

Jacob and I laughed. Ah Alice Brandon, gotta love her.

"So, Bella… I was, kinda wondering…" Jake started, trailing off. I looked up at him; he seemed to be debating with himself.

"What's up?" I asked, curiosity colouring my tone.

"Well, it's just, um…"

"Excuse me?!" a lady's voice shouted from the register.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath. "Hold on, Jake," I turned back to the line of people that had formed while I was talking.

"I am so sorry ma'am," I apologised, quickly scanning her things and ushering her out as she muttered under her breath about teenagers. I chuckled as I continued to serve the people.

Once the last one left, I turned back to Jacob, who was manning another register. The last person in his line was leaving also.

"So what did you want, Jake?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he replied, fidgeting with the tic-tac rack, not meeting my gaze.

"Are you sure?" I asked, starting to worry slightly.

"Yeah, it was just-"

"BELLA! I GOT US TICKETS TO SEE THE NEW EDWARD MASEN MOVIE! IT STARTS IN AN HOUR AND I WANT TO DRESS YOU UP! JACOB YOU'RE COMING TOO!" Alice screeched running over to us from her 'closed' register.

"Masen…" Jacob groaned. I shot him a look. Edward Masen was a saint! I bet he was helping kids in charities as we spoke…

"What was that, Jacob?" Alice glared at Jake. I was glaring too, but I wasn't as intimidating as Alice.

"I said 'Masen!'" Jacob corrected, fake enthusiasm coating his voice.

"That's more like it!" Alice dragged me out of the store. As we left, we passed the people that were taking the shifts now. Of course Alice got the timing perfect. We waved at Jake, saying that we'd see him soon, and went to Alice's.

MOVIE TIME

It was time. Time to see Edward on the big screen. Time to turn to mush when Edward uses his charm on the special lady he loved in this movie.

We were sitting in the cinema, waiting for the lights to go down. Alice and I were bouncing in our seats, eagerly awaiting Edward's appearance.

We squealed as the movie began, and received several shushes from the audience. I blushed while Alice shot them all glares.

Edward was so handsome in his military uniform, his bronze hair covered by a dull green hat. I felt my knees grow weak, even though I was sitting down.

Him and a nurse pulled up on the side of the road, both driving different cars. The radio in one of the cars was playing as they both stepped out. She was chasing him after she stayed with another soldier, but seemed to have changed her mind, wanting Edward back.

They walked towards each other, as the song was about to play, finally only standing about two feet apart.

"Hello, Betty," Edward greeted. Even his voice made me swoon.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital looking after a certain… _other_ soldier?" Edward asked, his tone cautious, emphasizing the 'other'.

"Is there any way you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" she asked, sounding desperate to have him back, on the verge of tears. As if you would choose some one else over him?! _Leave her_, I wanted to shout out. _Take me instead!_ But I was in a packed cinema, and he wasn't really here.

Of course, Jacob decided to be his usual smart arse self then.

"I wonder if these two get together," he whispered sarcastically to Alice, who was in the middle of Jacob and myself. Alice and I both shushed him harshly, not taking our eyes off the movie.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," Edward bargined. I was so into the movie that I was leaning forward on my chair, waiting for her answer.

"What's that?" she asked. By the look of her, she was willing to do anything.

And then Edward, being his charming self, said the one thing that could make any woman, anywhere swoon.

"Dance with me."

He held out his hand, giving her an adorable crooked smile while pulling her ecstatic being into an embrace and kiss.

The audience, including Alice and myself, awed and sighed at the happy ending.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob gape at the screen in disbelief, then drop his head into his hand, shaking is from side to side.

The happy couple on screen were waltzing around on the road, making it the perfect ending.

The crowd clapped and started to disperse, babbling excitedly about the movie. I wiped away a tear that fell out of the corner of my eye.

"Explain one thing to me," Jacob started. Alice and I were still staring at the screen, lost in our thoughts. "What kind of desperate and… pathetic, emotional cripple… would actually buy that as an ending?"

Alice was still sobbing happily into her tissue while I was staring at the screen, my insides all turned to mush as I recalled Edward's perfect romantic façade.

Jacob looked over to us, realizing that we 'bought' that as the ending, and looked away, stunned.

"Bella," Alice turned to me, her tears settling down. "Do you think that in real life Edward Masen is the man that he seems to be on the screen?" Alice's eyes were bright just thinking about what Edward would be like.

"Oh, absolutely. I mean you just can't fake that kind of thing," I responded. Edward was the perfect man in my eyes.

We stared at the screen for a minute, lost in our thoughts, before Alice broke it.

"What do you think Edward Masen is doing right now?" she asked, her voice serious, yet with an undercurrent of excitement, just thinking of all the things that Edward could be doing.

I thought for a few seconds before answering, my answer sure.

"I bet he's in church."

Alice and I were still staring at the screen. Jacob let out a shocked breath, not believing what he was hearing, and threw his head back so with a smack, it landed on the back of his chair.

EPOV

Me and Stacey, no I mean Betty, no Joanna, no Kate, Roxanne… ROSALIE! Were racing down the road, a smoke in my mouth and a bottle of rum in hers. We were weaving in and out of cars, me screaming at the top of my lungs and her squealing in excitement. My tires were screeching as we drove my Ferrari Convertible faster and faster. I leaned in and sucked her neck for a minute, her giggling hysterically. I pulled back so I could see the road. I shouted at the top of my lungs in exhilaration, while she leaned in to kiss my cheek and neck. Life as a movie star was good.

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache and a woman who was moderately pretty in my bed. I left her with a note, seeing as I had a meeting with my agent at the pool in half an hour, and told my maid to kick her out if she doesn't wake up by twelve.

I saw Jasper and Emmett at a table and made my way over to them. After ordering our food then got down to business.

"You don't make it easy on us, Ed."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure what he was talking about, and deciding to ignore the fact that he called me 'Ed'.

"This is the shot the paparazzi got," Jasper said while holding up a newspaper that had Rosalie and I on the front page. It was of last night.

I took the paper to inspect it closer, while Jasper started up again.

"Congratulations, you're actually drinking, driving, smoking, leering and groping at the same time," Jasper stated, disappointed.

"Which, on the one hand, is just about the coolest thing I've ever seen," Emmett stated, impressed by my night's actions.

"Richard," Jasper scolded, as if saying, _you're not helping!_

"But, on the other hand, it can be argued this might be bad for the image," Emmett was always laid back, relaxed and joking. That's why I hired him. I needed a little fun on my managing team, and since Jasper was the serious one, Emmett was the fun one.

"You play characters who have hearts," Jasper started up again, trying to make me feel guilty about what I did. "This is a person who will have a heart attack."

"I can't believe you guys are blaming my unemployment on this photograph," I spoke up.

"Ok, first of all you, are not unemployed. Dockworkers are unemployed. You are simply between million-dollar paydays."

"As are we," Emmett started again, being his usual idiotic self. "Since we both get a percentage of your payday." Jasper and I just looked at him for a minute before he started to backtrack.

"But this isn't about us," as predicted, Emmett started to backtrack.

I decided to move along. "Ok, what ever happened to that part in the Jimmy Ing movie? I'm perfect for that."

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other for a second before looking away.

"Well, he's just taking a breath," I was shocked. I took leaned forward to seriously understand what Jasper was saying.

"He's what?"

"He's taking a breath," Jasper pronounced it as if I were handicapped or something before carrying on at his normal pace. "He's pausing before deciding, and this," Jasper held up the paper again. "Is only going to make him breath more."

"Well, what do we do?" I asked, seeing as they were basically my advisors, they should know.

"We generate a little positive PR," Emmett said, his mouth full of food. "We need to remind Jimmy Ing that you, Ed, are the boy next door."

"I am the boy next door," though… "If… you live in a very dysfunctional neighbourhood." Obviously. I was the heart ache of every woman of all ages!

Well I hope you liked the beginning… read my other stuff! Its jake.n.ash.n.edward so… yeah! You'll like those stories!! XD

**Luv Ash, oh wait… I mean:**

**ROK ON PPL! **

**-MADLEIGH AWESOME**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV MADLEIGH IS BACK!! EEEK! ANSWER OUR POLL!! YAY!! Ash here! Maddie and I wrote this chappy, though I think mad wrote most of it… (shurg) I wrote the beginning lol.**

_HEHEHE I wrote from the bar scene lol I know what your gonna say its better but don't tell ash that she will probs turn emo! Lol but seriously what you think! Review review review_

**WHAT THE FRACK?! I WILL NOT TURN EMO! (mutters) well… at least I don't **_**think**_** so…**

**ENJOY!! XD**

BPOV

We were all sitting in Jacob's office. Jake's dog was sitting on the couch, which was behind us, next to Jake, who was reading the paper. Alice and I had more important things to do.

We were sitting at the desk, which had a computer on it, and eating Pringles… oh did I say more important? I meant more fun.

"Congratulations. You've managed to eat your body weight in Pringles," Jake congratulated sarcastically. Alice and I had had a lot of experience with Jacob's sense of humour so we did what we do best; we ignored him.

"What's your favourite Pringles?" Alice asked me. "Sour cream and onion? Or original?" she seemed to be really interested in my answer, so I gave her my opinion.

"Well, sour cream and onion has a very strong taste, so if you're only eating a small amount, like half a can, you want that strength. But, if you're eating much more then that, you want the original. It's the cleaner flavour," I rested my case and turned back towards the computer that was sitting on the bench.

"Wait until you discover barbeque flavour. You'll finally become a woman," why does Jake have to be so patronizing?

"How's _Modern Grocer_ treating you over there, Jake?" I shot back at him, turning in my chair to face him. Alice, who was now situatied behind me, giggled.

"Hey! This is the swim suit issue," Jake said, holding his newspaper a little higher in the air, before going back to normally reading it.

"Oh, of course," I replied wryly, turning back to the computer. Alice had jumped on it and was playing round, seeing as there was the sound of bells or something.

"OH MY GOD!! BELLA! LOOK!" Alice shrieked. I looked at the computer screen.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if she found something… _inappropriate_ of Jacob's. Ah God that would be mortifying for him.

"LOOK!!" Alice shrieked again. Ok, ow! I'm right next to her and she's screeching in my ear!

Rubbing my ear closest to her, I read the title of the website that

"Win a Date With Edward Masen," I almost choked.

"It's for a children's charity! Aw that is just like him," Alice sighed, in a dream-like state.

"Oh, saving children, I know," I sighed as well.

"Bella! You should _so_ enter!" Alice squealed. Jacob, who hadn't moved from where he was reading the paper and petting his dog, cringed at her high pitched squeak.

"Sure, why not," I was excited, though I knew that I'd probably never win. Who knows how many girls, guys even, would enter this.

"Yeah, sure. Heaven is just a mouse click away," Jacob's voice came from the couch. I didn't bother looking at him.

I entered all my detail, then sighed.

"Yeah. A mouse click and a hundred buck donation," man, I was never going to get that money. Oh, well.

"We can raise a hundred bucks," Alice suggested, positively, of course.

I looked at her. What was she planning? But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Jacob.

"With your permission, Jakey," Alice sounded so innocent… I didn't trust her.

"I'm sorry?" Jacob asked.

"Paper or plastic?" I heard Alice ask from the register in front of me. She had gone a little crazy with the 'Win A Date With Edward Masen' thing.

"Paper please," the lady answered politely.

"Ok. Oh, and would you like to help Bella here win a date with Edward Masen, to help the children?" Alice asked angelically. As I said before; she'd gone overboard with the whole ordeal, seeing as she made containers for the money and everything.

"I certainly would," the woman replied kindly, adding her money.

I smiled hugely, grinning at the woman I was serving.

"Aren't these great?" I asked, making small talk with my new good mood.

"The best!" the woman agreed enthusiastically.

After a while I lost sight of Jake, and the jars were filling up. I had to go put my one away, seeing as it was full and I didn't want anyone stealing it.

I walked into Jacob's office, though I wasn't expecting to see someone there.

"Jar's are full-" I looked up to see Jake in a meeting with someone. Better make my escape… awkward.

"Sorry. For interrupting, sorry," I said as I placed my jar on the table. I backed out of the room, still apologizing.

"You are so going to lose," warned Jake as we were playing our game of darts at the local pub.

"In your dreams" I teased, it was his turn and I decided to annoy the hell out of him, which isn't that unusual for me. "don't miss, don't miss don't miss,"

"Really? I'm mean…really?" he looked at me with an amused look on his have and I just shrugged. He went back to focusing on the dartboard and when the dart was just about to leave his hands I screamed! And much to my satisfaction he missed the board completely.

Seeing as I was the victorious one, again, we wondered over to the bar where I would claim my prize. Alice was already there, saving our stools for us.

"So Bells you win!" Alice teased

"How would you even know? You were over here drowning your sorry's in beer!" Jake was getting all worked up he hated it when people assumed that he had lost.

"Okay Jake I'm sorry for assuming" Alice said followed by the infamous eye roll. "So does this little tantrum mean you actually won for once?"

"Well, technically no but you shouldn't assume like that, because one day I will win!" and with that he sat down in his chair.

"Jake you gotta call her over, I want my prize." I just couldn't keep a straight face, not only did I get a beer but I got to watch Leah the bartender flirt with Jake and make him very uncomfortable all in all it was an enjoyable experience.

"Leah?!" he asked hesitantly.

With that she dropped what she was doing, literally dropped the glass she was filling up from the tap and rushed over to us, well to Jake. "Yes Jacob what is it that you want more than anything?" she said this whilst trying to make her voice sound more appealing and pushing her boobs out a little.

Jake too, was trying not to laugh, and simply put three fingers up on his right hand "Three beers, thanks Leah"

"You know one day when I ask you that question I dream that the answer will be you Leah. YOU" she said in a fake orgasmic voice, again trying to sound more appealing. Sorry love but it isn't working.

She left to get her beers and Ally and I just cracked up. "Hey be nice," he yelled trying to sound mad but you could tell he was fighting back the laughter.

And that's how my night continued us ordering beers, laughing and talking about the stupidest of things.

The next morning I woke up with Alice over me our noses almost touching.

"What the hell Alice?"

With those four words she started jumping up and down screaming her head off. Luckily Jake the voice of reason was in the room.

"Jake what's she screaming about?"

He sighed and then in a bored tone he said, "you won the contest!"

I froze for a minute. They had to be joking… though Jacob was not one to joke about Edward Masen, seeing as he seemed to have a disliking for the guy.

Once I found my limbs again, I fought with my blankets to sit up.

"Seriously?" I asked I needed to be sure they weren't just playing around.

"SERIOUSLY" Alice screamed between screams.

So I joined Alice and started jumping up and down with her screaming, not even caring that I wasn't wearing a bra.

OMG OMG I WON… ME!

JPOV

I can't believe it; I never really thought she would get it.

Now she is going to go to LA and realize she can do better than a geeky guy like me. I know for a fact that when _Edward Masen_, God I hate him, takes one look at Bella he will want her. I don't want Bella to be used like that.

What am I gonna do?

**Sigh, don't you just love Jake? ASHLEIGH IS A JAKE FAN!! And if you have a problem with that then FRACK YOU!! Mwahahahahahaaaa**

_I love Jake too but he is to good for Bella _

_Everyone I updated MY stories so please if you love me which I know you do R&R _

**I have some life advice for people that want it: When life gives you lemons, SQUEEZE IT IN THAT B'S EYES AND RUN!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA**

**Luv ash**


	3. Chapter 2

**WE'RE BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER!!… ok I know that was lame! DON'T HARASS ME FOR IT!! God I cant wait till school is over for this term! IM SO EXCITED! THERES LIKE ONLY A FEW DAYS LEFT!! XD NO OFFENCE MADDIE! But that whole "I didn't care I was wearing a bra" thing was weird. I WOULD CARE!! Gosh! Specially if Jake, that hunk of a man that I am jealous of because he CAN tan and I cant(pout), was in the room!! EEP! I'd be like "FRACK OFF SO I CAN DO MY HAPPY DANCE!" hehehe**

_Lets just say that maybe I'm a tad more in love with Emmett and wouldn't care if the gorgeous Jake saw me in only a bra and pants, but if it was Emmett or Kellan Lutz (to all those people who don't know who it is don't even talk to me, or better yet google it!) I would full on die with the reddest cheeks known to man they would probably be on fire. Anywho enjoy the story and to make me happy REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, cause I'm kinda depressed Kellan won't return my phone calls and Jensen filed a restraining order (now who can tell me who Jensen is)_

**Yes… well… (stage whisper: I swear we haven't been friends for long! I DIDN'T HELP WITH ANY STALKING PLANS!! gulp)**

**And the story continues…**

**BPOV**

"Don't forget about me when you marry Edward Masen," Alice cautioned me at the security checkpoint. Today was the day that I flew to L.A. I was so excited, but obviously not as excited as Alice.

"Now, remember to take pictures, and get me his cologne, so I can see what he smells like. I want _really_ detailed descriptions of what happens ok?" Alice rambled. I just nodded, though I wasn't going to get his cologne. What would he think of me? 'Freaky stalker girl', that's what.

Alice gave me one last hug before I turned to Jacob, who had been awfully quiet for the drive up here.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug and wish me luck?" I joked, though I was worried as to why he was acting like this. What was wrong?

"Yeah," he came up and hugged me tightly. I thought he wasn't going to let go, but before I asked, he let me go, but only to hold me by the shoulders.

"Just, don't do anything you don't want to do," Jake said lowly in my ear. Ok, this was weird.

"I know, Jake. I won't," I blushed, not meeting his gaze.

"And remember, if he says that he doesn't like sports, he's trying to sleep with you," Jake said a little louder then his whisper before. I blushed deeper again.

"Ok, thanks Jake," I said awkwardly, trying to slip out of his grasp. But it seemed like he wasn't done yet.

"And also, if he says that he loves animals, he's definitely trying to sleep with you," Jake said. I think I was so red, I could pass for a tomato.

"Thank you, Jacob," I said more loudly, trying more desperately to get free of his grasp.

"Just, stay safe Bells. Come back soon, we'll miss you," he said quietly. I looked up, getting lost in the depth of his almost black eyes. I was slowly loosing the colour that his previous words had brought to my cheeks.

"Will do," I said just as quietly. I left them at the security checkpoint, wondering what would be waiting for me.

**EPOV**

"Someone has won the competition, Ed," Emmett said as he was eating. God, is that all this man ever does?

"Yeah? Who?" I asked, I was hoping it was someone that I knew, someone that was hot, at least. Or, if she was only ok-looking; I hope she's easy.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. She grew up in Forks, now lives in Port Angeles, attending college and working at a local Wal-Mart," Jasper explained. Huh, small town girl. Dammit, what are the chances that she'll be hot?

"Now Eddie," Emmett started. He'd finished his food and was now looking at my shoes. We were in my closet, which was the size of a normal-sized bedroom, choosing what I would wear when I would greet this girl. She apparently landed today, so we are planning ahead for tonight, which would start in four hours. "Could you try to _not_ get into this girls pants? I mean it's just that, it wouldn't be very good publicity if people asked her what happened you know? Can I have these?" Emmett asked, holding up a pair of sneakers that I never wear.

"If we sleep together then we sleep together, there's nothing I can do to stop that if she's hot, and no you can't," I answered Emmett. He poked his tongue out at me, sighed and put the shoes back on the rack where he got them.

"Edward, I want you to try and treat this girl like a lady, ok? She's 19, by the way," Jasper said. I bet Jasper was just jealous that he never got any action. I mean, even Emmett was getting some at the moment, with the chick that was on the front cover of the news with me, Rosalie.

"So where am I taking this Isabella?" I asked, laying out the clothes that I would wear tonight on my bed.

"A place called Il Moro. It's expensive, so best behaviour, please," Jasper said, exasperated. I just nodded, looking down at the clothes I would be wearing.

"This looks ok, right?" I asked. The other two nodded. I smiled, satisfied, awaiting a night I would be dreading.

Or so I thought.

**BPOV**

"Calm down, Bella," I told myself as I was pacing in my room. God, I can't stop pacing! I can't stop moving, fidgeting, anything! I was so nervous and excited!

I stopped in front of the mirror for the umpteenth time. I looked ok, presentable, I guess. I was wearing a deep blue halter dress that stopped about mid-thigh. It had a pleated empire bodice and a deep, narrow v-neck. Alice picked it out for me, so I just went along with it. I hope it wasn't too revealing.

My hair was curled messily, flaring out all over the place. My side bangs covered my right eye. **(Pics of dress and hair on profile)**

Just as I finished examining myself, there was a knock at the door.

I gasped and spun around. I quickly snapped out of my paralysed state and went to open the door.

_Well_, I thought feebly to myself. _Here goes nothing…_

**EPOV**

It was the right time to go pick her up in my limo. I had to make a good impression, after all. What better way to do it then to pick her up in a limo?

When the car stopped outside her hotel I took a deep breath. I didn't know why I was suddenly nervous, seeing as I had been on many dates before, but I was. I convinced myself that I was just anxious to know what she looked like. I had to make a good impression with the paparazzi after all, and it wouldn't look to good in the papers if I went on a date with a… unattractive girl.

With a bouquet of roses in one hand and my other running through my messy hair nervously, I knocked on the door.

The woman who opened it, though, I was not expecting.

She was _immaculate_. Her pale skin, contrasting brilliantly with the dark blue dress she was wearing. Her hair was a luscious brown, and it looked so soft, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. She was, honestly, a gift from God himself.

"Uh… Hi," I greeted poorly. _She _was the one rendering _me_ speechless. I was still gaping at her a little.

"Hi," she giggled nervously. My god, her voice was like wind chimes, and her laugh was like birds singing at sunrise. My eyes widened at her perfection.

"I love your movies," she started, trying to start small talk. I was barely paying attention, seeing as I was so wrapped up in her. Who was the idiot who thought she was going to be an ugly small town girl? Probably Emmett.

"Oh, uh… thanks. Would you like to get going? Oh, and here," I said, handing her the flowers. It took a lot just to make myself gain control my mind and body just to say that. I handed her the flowers, which she placed in her room, and held out an arm for her, which she took gently. As soon as she touched me I felt warm and fuzzy. I felt a giddy lop-sided smile spread across my face. What was this girl doing to me?

"So, what are your hobbies?" I asked, trying to seem casual about it and hide my intense curiosity. I don't know why, but I wanted to know everything there was to know about this girl. I had a feeling she was worth knowing.

"Uh… well, I love to read, and hang out with my best friends Jacob and Alice. We all work at Wal-Mart together, Jake being the manager. It's not much of a job, but it's worth working there with my friends, its fun. So what do you do? I mean… what do you do when you're not… doing what you normally do, which is acting," she was rambling on, trying to form a sentence that made sense. I smiled at how cute the blush was that was rising to her cheeks. '

"Well, when I'm not acting, I love to play with my dogs, because I love animals, and I also like to play my piano and read. I don't really like watching sports," I said. It was mostly true, but the normal thing to say to a girl was that you don't like sports and you love animals, that way they see your sensitive side and fall for you head over heels, or just find you a really nice guy so you get some.

She turned her head to look at me, almost in a suspicious, calculating way. I can normally read people well, but all I could read from her was her emotions, which was utterly frustrating. She looked wary, and also a little surprised. What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking.

**BPOV**

What do you know? Jacob had said that a man that says he hates sport and loves animals wants to have his way with you. I didn't expect that from Edward, not at all. Maybe he was telling the truth and he really doesn't like sport, and he really does love animals. Yeah, that's it. He really is a great person.

We walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. I didn't know what to say and he didn't look like he did either. I brushed off my thoughts of Jacob's words. There was no way Edward was like that.

We got in the limo and made our way down to the restaurant. I'd never been in a limo before, so I sat on the side seat. Edward sat at the back, lighting up a cigarette, much to my dismay.

As the drive went on, I was reminded of the time Alice, Jake and I went to a fair that was in Port Angeles. We sat side-on, like I was sitting now, and I got sick. Those feelings were coming back.

"Hey, are you ok? You don't look so good," Edward said, looking worried. He took another puff of his smoke, and I watched, feeling even more nauseous from the smell.

"Yeah its just, the smell of the smoke and… the way I'm sitting… I think im gonna be sick," I quickly said before throwing up. Oh… My… God…

"Whoa!" Edward shouted. "Chad! Stop the car!"

After all the drama with my puking, which I was still apologising profusely for to Chad, we finally got to the restaurant.

As soon as we got out of the car, there were blinding flashes of light everywhere. I was so blind that I nearly fell flat on my face, if it weren't for Edward, who put an arm around my waist before I was able to make a fool of myself.

Once in the restaurant, we ordered and began to talk.

"I'm sorry, again, for the whole limo thing," I said, heat filling my cheeks as I looked down at my hands.

"It's really not a problem. That's why I don't sit on the side anymore," Edward chuckled. I looked up, smiling slightly. This was going to be a night to remember.

**EPOV**

Could this girl be anymore perfect? I mean she was beautiful, smart, kind, funny, everything that most girls aren't. I don't want this night to end!

The way she laughed when I said something funny, the way she would blush when she caught me staring, the way she smiled, spoke and acted, all these things just made me want to never depart with her.

"Sir, here's the bill," said a waiter. I took my eyes off of Bella, as she preferred to be called, to look at the man. He wasn't looking at me, but at Bella. She was laughing, and looking like the god-sent angel she is. He seemed entranced. I slipped a bill in there and cleared my throat loudly. An emotion I had never felt before was pulsing through me as I saw the way he looked at Bella. I wanted to punch him, or just physically harm him.

He snapped out of his trance and looked at me stupidly. I shot him a glare that brought 'if looks could kill' to mind. He quickly took the bill and walked, almost ran, away.

"Shall we get going?" I asked. I wanted to get her out of here so no more perverted waiters came by, but I didn't want this night to end.

"Sure," she answered sweetly, giving me a smile that made my heart beat ten times faster.

We made our way back to my place. I was kind of hoping that she would sleep with me, seeing as she was absolutely amazing, but I didn't really expect her to.

I lead her to the front door, opening it and making way as to let her in first. She hesitated.

"You know what? I'm just going to stay here," she said, looking around the room.

"Uh… ok," I shrugged it off, walking in.

"So, what do you think?" I asked at last. I looked at her to see she was looking around.

"It's… wow," she laughed. A smile automatically lit up my features at the sound.

"So, do you want to come in?" I asked. She looked around again, speculating.

"Actually… no," she said, finally meeting my gaze. I was disappointed. I didn't want my night to end now, but I guess it was going to. "I think it's time for me to go home." I nodded, trying not to let my disappointment and sadness show. She would go home tomorrow, and I would stay here, without her.

The ride to her room was quiet. I was just staring at her, wanting to commit her every detail to memory.

All too soon, we stopped.

"Thank you, Edward. I had a really great time," she said warmly. I had to touch her, kiss her. The need was almost unbearable.

I stretched out my hand to move the hair that covered her right eye. I had to hold back a gasp at the sight of her whole face. She was absolutely stunning. I couldn't take it anymore.

I leaned in and kissed her, gently and with quite a lot of passion that I didn't know I had. She was shocked at first, but soon responded.

Wow, it was like nothing I had ever done before. Her lips were so soft, so warm. I felt like I was floating. The kiss was almost electrifying.

She pulled back too soon, my hand was still cupping her cheek, holding her hair back.

"Good night, Edward," she whispered. God, just her saying my name made me feel warm on the inside.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," I breathed back, letting her go. I think I was about to cry.

She stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. She turned back to face me once she got to the front door. I was leaning out of the door, entranced just by her walking. She'll be the death of me.

"Thank you, again, Edward," she called. I just smiled weakly, not wanting her to go.

She gave me one last smile before heading inside to get ready to leave L.A, to leave _me_ forever.

I closed the door and the limo took off. I knew what I had to do.

**EEP!! ITS ALL ME BABY! (round of applause for THE INCREDIBLE ASHLEIGH!!) would you believe that I lost the dvd! OMG well actually, I had the dvd but my sister took it and now its no where to be seen (single tear rolls down cheek) (sigh) oh well REVIEW!! **

_And lets not forget to remind Ashleigh that it took her like a month to write the bleeding chapter so lets all give it up to the MAGNIFICENT MADDIE who can update quick except that I haven't updated my story in like three weeks …… SHAME oh well it written I just have to post anywho I shall try to write the next chappy fast promise and if I don't um…please don't hurt me (does best puppy dog eyes she can and lets her eyes well up with tears)_

**OMG!! Its not my fault I haven't updated! I SWEAR! IT'S THE TEACHERS!! KNOCK THEM ALL DOWN!! GAH! And also I updated my stories on my other pen name coz people were getting impatient (coughcoughTHREATENING MY LIFEcoughcough)**

_**REVIEW! XD**_


End file.
